Romans Mob
The Roman mob was found in 2003 by 8 meerkats, five Whiskers female Daisy, Louise, Scratchy, Itchy and Thelma and three wild males Rush, WaterFall and Tsunami History *July 2003: 8 meerkats form Roman Mob, Daisy and Tsunami take dominant *August 2003:All five females give birth *September 2003:Daisy, Louise, Thelma, Itchy gives birth, their litters are killed by Scratchy. Scratchy gives birth her litter is killed by Daisy *October 2003: No events *November 2003:All females are pregnant *December 2003:All females give birth, all litters are killed *January 2004: All males start to rove *February 2004:Itchy is pregnant *March 2004:Daisy, Louise, Thelma, Scratchy are all pregnant, Itchy gives birth to two pups Earthquake(VRF004) and Surfman(VRM005) *April 2004:Daisy Louise Thelma and Scratchy are give birth, all the litters are killed *May 2004:Louise takes dominances *June 2004:Louise and Itchy abort, Surfman is predated *July 2004:Daisy, Louise, Thelma, Scratchy and Itchy all abort *August 2004:Louise and Daisy are pregnant *September 2004:Louise gives birth, her litter is killed, Daisy evicts her and assume dominances, Daisy gives birtht to Rockslide(VRM006), VRP007 and VRP008 *October 2004:Thelma and Itchy gives birth, their litters are killed, VRP007 and VRP008 are predated *November 2004:Daisy is pregnant, and evicts Thelma, Scratchy and Itchy *December 2004: Daisy gives birtht to Muddy(VRM009), Snowy(VRF010), Lucky(VRF011) and Ground(VRM012), all evicted females return to group *January 2005: Daisy is predated, Thelma, Itchy and Scratchy fight for dominances *February 2005:Thelma wins dominances, all three females are pregnant *March 2005, Itchy loses her litter, Scratchy gives birth to Blizzard(VRF013) and Hurricane(VRM014), Thelma gives birth to Hiker(VRM015), Biker(VRF016), VRP018 and VRP017 *April 2005:VRP018 and VRP017 are predated *May 2005:Itchy aborts *June 2005:Thelma and Scratchy aborts *July 2005:Itchy is pregnant *August 2005:Itchy gives birth her litter is killed, Thelma is pregnant,Thelma evicts Itchy, Scratchy and Earthquake *September 2005:Thelma aborts, Earthquake disappears\ *November 2005:Thelma, Itchy and Scratchy are all pregnant *Decmeber 2005:Thelma and Scratchy lost their litters, Itchy gives birtht to Rain(VRF019), Mist(VRF020) and Heavy(VRF021) *January 2006:Thelma disappears, Itchy and Scratchy fights for dominances *February 2006:Itchy wins but both meerkats are badly wounded. Scratchy dies from her wounds *March 2006:Rush leaves the group and disappears *April 2006;Heavy is predated *May 2006:Waterfall and Ground leave the group and disappears *June 2006:Itchy aborts *July 2006: *August 2006:Itchy is pregnant *September 2006:Itchy gives birth to Slide(VRM022) and VRP023 *October 2006:VRP023 is killed *November:Itchy is pregnant *December 2006:Itchy aborts *January 2007:Lucky is pregnant *February 2007:Lucky is evict and then is predated and Slide is also predated *March 2007:Itchy is pregnant *April 2007:Itchy aborts, Rockslide and Muddy leave the group and disappears *May 2007:Snowy is pregnant *June 2007:Snowy and Blizzard abort * July 2007:Itchy is pregnant, she evicts Snowy, Blizzard and Hiker * August 2007:Itchy aborts, Snowy, Blizzard and Biker forms a new group * September 2007:Hurricane and Hiker leaves the group and disappears * October 2007:Itchy is pregnant * November 2007:Itchy gives birth to York(VRF024), Chocolate(VRF025), Peppermint(VRF026), Pattie(VRF027), Jolly(VRF028) and Mint(VRF029) * January 2008:Itchy is pregnant * February 2008:Itchy aborts * October 2008:Itchy dies, Rain takes over. * November 2008:York, Chocolate, Peppermint, Pattie, Jolly and Mint split and form new group * December 2008:Tsunami disappears * January 2009:Rain is predated, Mist is pregnant * February 2009:Mist gives birth to Lituya(VRF030) * March 2009:Cardinal joins the group * April 2009:Mist is pregnant * May 2009:Mist gives birth to Seether(VRM032) and VRM033 * June 2009:VRM033 is predated * August 2009:Mist is pregnant * September 2009:Mist aborts * November 2009:Mist is pregnant * December 2009:Mist gives birth to Eagles(VRM034), Dolphins(VRF035) and Chargers(VRM036) * January 2010: Current Members *Mist(VRF020) *Lituya(VRF030) *Cardinals(VRM031) *Seether(VRM032) *Eagles(VRM034) *Dolphins(VRF035) *Chargers(VRM036) All members *Daisy *Louise *Thelma *Itchy *Scratchy *Rush(VRM001) *Waterfall(VRM002) *Tsunami(VRM003) *Earthquake(VRF004) *Surfman(VRM005) *Rockslide(VRM006) *VRP007 *VRP008 *Muddy(VRM009), *Snowy(VRF010) *Lucky(VRF011) *Ground(VRM012) *Blizzard(VRF013) *Hurricane(VRM014) *Hiker(VRM015) *Biker(VRF016) *VRP017 *VRP018 *Rain(VRF019) *Mist(VRF020) *Heavy(VRF021) *Slide(VRM022) *VRP023 *York(VRF024) *Chocolate(VRF025) *Peppermint(VRF026) *Pattie(VRF027) *Jolly(VRF028) *Mint(VRF029) *Lituya(VRF030) *Cardinals(VRM031) *Seether(VRM032) *VRM033